


Rest

by fullfirefafar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, theyre not dating (yet) in this universe coz i thrive off pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: Kotone had overdone it for this week. She was too tired to even go back to sleep in her hotel room.Luckily, a certain rival suddenly appeared before her.
Relationships: Kotone | Lyra/Silver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> once again i bring you self-indulgence. tomorrow? who knows

Arceus, she could barely open her eyes.  
  
_Ugh._ Her shoulders ached. Her back ached. Her neck ached. Everything ached. While Kotone knew all the Pokémon battles and training for this week were quite brutal than usual, she couldn’t deny that they helped her and her Meganium to get better as a sync pair.  
  
It sadly didn’t deny her the pain she felt on her body.  
  
Apparently, today she was more tired than usual. Granted, maybe it was the lack of sleep for the past nights. The young woman should know better than to agree to everything Yui requested from her. But as a fellow senior, Kotone was eager to show the ropes and ensure that the trainer learned everything about Pokémon and battling.   
  
Alas, fatigue really had had enough of her.  
  
“Mmrgh…” Today might be a day off, she thought. She would love to go back to her hotel room and just snooze the day away. But even if she could, her legs didn’t feel like cooperating. Her body felt heavy on the plush sofa. Her Meganium slept soundly inside her Pokéball. Kotone could choose to take a nap on the sofa, but embarrassment and insecurity kept hold onto the last bits of her consciousness.  
  
She wasn’t Hibiki who could pitch a tent in the middle of a Pokémon Center—if he was allowed to.   
  
A tiny frown curled her pretty pink lips. _I want to sleep…_ she mourned. _I want to feel a nice soft bed under my body…_ Maybe if she walked slowly, she had to eventually reach her room. Hazel eyes blankly staring at the people and Pokémon about, Kotone let out a long sigh. _I want—_  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
Surprise snapped her eyes open. Quickly she looked up, only to see a familiar redhead staring at her in discontent.   
  
Her heart fluttered to see such a presence.  
  
“Hi!” Quickly she straightened her posture. Eyelids slightly heavy, Kotone tried to shake it off and flashed a cheerful smile.  
  
Silver knew better. “Are you tired?” One hand on his hip, he huffed an annoyed sigh. “Are you seriously melting into the sofa because you can’t be smart enough to take care of your own health?”  
  
Words were bitter as poison, but Kotone knew him than most. “Ahaha…” Caught in the act, Kotone weakly rubbed the side of her neck. “I kinda…overdid it this week. I told myself a few hours of sleep would be fine but…” Shit, her body felt heavy again. “I guess…I kinda miscalculated?” A smile, guilty and sheepish, flashed her face. Her favourite hat had been taken off and placed by her side, but even then Kotone felt dizzy.  
  
She saw his scowl.   
  
“Idiot.” was all he mumbled next.   
  
It took more than that for Silver to hurt her feelings. As tired as she was, she was aware that he was trying to show concern. In his own way. Somewhat.  
  
Weak laughter bubbled from pink lips. “I know, I know…” Feeling insecure of her vulnerability, she rubbed her arms and looked away. Maybe she really was getting too tired. Maybe she didn’t mind taking a long nap on this sofa after all. Her mouth parted, ready to politely shoo Silver away so that he could judge her later once she’s awake and refreshed—  
  
“Then go rest.”  
  
_Huh?_  
  
Stupor took hold in her moment of wooziness. Quietly she gaped at him, at the young man whose gaze was now torn away.  
  
“Overworking yourself doesn’t do you or your Pokémon any good.” His tone was even. Calm. Void of the cold chill that usually radiates from her hot-headed rival. His hand was still on his hip, but Kotone could almost, almost see his fingers that tensed around it.  
  
She then looked at him. At his face.  
  
Vision started to blur, but she woozily wondered if the shade of red was his hair or something else entirely.  
  
A smile unwarily tugged the corners of her lips. “Thanks Silver…”  
  
Finally, slumber took hold.  
  
\---  
  
What a foolish rival he had.  
  
Grumbles and groans vibrated his throat for the past long minutes. Silver eyes closed many times than necessary for someone who was walking, Silver painfully ignored the stares and murmurs.  
  
Kotone slept soundly in his arms.   
  
Her face nuzzled the crook of his neck. Her hands were placed on her stomach, though grabby fingers unconsciously tugged the front of his jacket once every few seconds. The white puffy hat was placed on Ho-oh, in which Silver was ultimately grateful for the legendary to fly next to him right now so that they could at least shield him from the embarrassing predicament.   
  
Still, to say he hated this was a complete and utter lie.  
  
“Mmm…” Her soft mumbles sent shivers to his body. His heartbeat raced, and it would continue to do so as long as she was close, so close to him. Shooting a sheepishly annoyed glare at his snoozing rival, Silver bit back another groan.  
  
Arceus, she looked too cute and too, too close.  
  
“Stupid…” Whether the word was for him or her, one couldn’t tell.  
  
Lips carefully, gingerly brushed her long, soft locks. Face just as crimson as his dazzling hair, Silver continued to walk towards the hotel.  
  
He didn’t move fast, though.  
  
 _ **END**_

**Author's Note:**

> based on his welcome greeting i cannot get over it and cannot NOT make it sss  
> https://sexysilverstrider.tumblr.com/post/618637504189448192/this-is-everything-i-hoped-him-to-be-since-i-first


End file.
